mystery_at_arekzs_house_campfandomcom-20200213-history
Some nerd Wiki:Rules
TL;DR: Blocks are handed out after breaking the same rule thrice, or different rules four times, though this standard of blocking will change depending on the severity of the violation. Use common sense. Keep things appropriate. Don't do things people don't want to happen to them. Don't mess up pages and comments. ---- As long as the rules are well understood by the users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. This is the reason we have rules. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as the user's past accords. Breaking any rule (either the first or second time) will prompt a staff member to leave a warning on your talk page. Warnings do not expire after a prolonged period of time, but if a warning was given erroneously, it can be appealed. Different staff members have different styles of moderation, so don't always expect a second offense to only yield another warning. While every individual rule has a three-strike system to earning a block (e.g. vandalizing thrice), earning 4 or more warnings in total will also yield a block; after which, your warnings will be reset. Second warnings, however, will not be reset. Block lengths are usually set to a minimum of one week and increase with every subsequent block. Circumstances exist in which a staff member is prompted to skip warnings and immediately block the user. In most cases, this approach is restricted to troll accounts, vandalism-only accounts, and sockpuppets of blocked users. However, everything works on a case-by-case basis. Any warning or block can be appealed. While warnings can be confronted on a staff's talk page, blocks can only be appealed on your talk page. Providing an understandable reason or apology will result in a shortened or removed block length most of the time. However, staff members hold the ability to deny and discuss any appeal. All users General rules These rules apply to general account information and case-by-case scenarios. # Don't be a troll. Creating an account with the sole purpose or effect of either destruction or disruption will result in a block. # Don't lie. Lying is a great way to lose the trust and assumption of good faith from the staff. If you are caught in a lie while trying to evade punishment, your words will no longer be held to good faith, and you may be considered a troll. # Don't threaten the wiki. Threatening to hack or damage the wiki, though an obvious bluff, is an offense of the highest degree and will result in an immediate ban. The same applies to threatening to hack users. #'Create an account with an appropriate username.' Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, profanity, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. #*Your profile picture must also be appropriate. Cropped pornography or explicit imagery is not tolerated, and if you do not change it after being messaged by a staff member, your account will be indefinitely blocked. # Mention only some_nerd and his sexuality. This is a wiki about some_nerd (The Pi Guy) and his erection. Do not add irrevelant pages to this wiki. This will result in a block. # Don't disrespect his erection. He loves erections so much. So, love his erection, otherwise, you will be blocked. Destructive rules These rules apply to editing pages, userpages, and templates. #'Don't vandalize.' Vandalism can be inserting nonsense, misinformation, or broken code, as well as removing adequate information, images, and categories. Vandalism greatly damages pages' developments, and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism and take actions against anyone that vandalizes or encourages it. #'Don't edit other people's userpages.' Unless given public and clear consent by the user themselves, userpages may not be altered by any other user (except in cases of staff removing expletives or faulty templates). #*'You may not alter or remove messages on someone else's talk page', either. You are allowed, however, to remove messages on your own talk page. #'Don't start or be involved in edit wars.' We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when two or more users are undoing each other's edits. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator and wait for them to sort it out. Pages suffering from edit wars may end up being locked for a short period of time. #*Edit warring to undo objectively destructive edits, such as vandalism or spoilers, though not preferable, is somewhat justified and will most likely not land one a warning. #'Don't misuse article or user templates.' , , , etc. should be reserved for users who are banned, pages that are stubs, legitimate candidates for deletion, etc. These will be removed if not used properly. #*Creating duplicates of templates or restoring removed templates is also prohibited. #*Misusing templates on articles is vandalism. #'Restrict spoilers to where they belong.' Several methods have allowed us to calculate votes in advance. #*Blatant spoilers for recent, non-some_nerd-related content, while not a punishable offense, will still be removed. Disruptive rules These rules apply to the media spaces, comments, blogs, and Discussions. # Upload files with appropriate names. The rules against profanity apply to any images and videos uploaded to the wiki. #'Don't spam.' Spam is defined here as flooding wiki activity by either editing unnecessarily/commenting many times within a short time span or posting large chunks of text/media in comments or chat. Spamming makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki, making it harmful. #*'Polls are not allowed on upcoming episode pages' comments.' #'Don't use profanity.' Profanity is rather disrespectful on this wiki, and you may be blocked as a consequence. Only Nerd can use profanity. #*'EXCEPTIONS:' Light swear words (piss, hell, bastard, damn, ass, and dammit) are allowed when not directed at or toward another user. "Retard" and "asshole" are not considered light swears and are disallowed. #**Any word that can be considered profanity that is not in the above list is, by default, not allowed. #*'Profanity can't be censored', by neither omission (sh*t, b****, etc.) nor the use of the spoiler text template. These will still be treated as profanity. #**However, completely censoring a word, such that no letters are visible (e.g. *****) is acceptable. #**Profanity also can't be spoken in a different language. #*Using racial and other derogatory slurs is an offense of highest degree and will result in an immediate block. #*The middle-finger emoji, or representing the middle-finger gesture in any other manner, is also not allowed. #*While not necessarily profanity, sexually implicit (alluding to racy topics) and explicit (vivid descriptions of racy topics) language is not allowed. Simply mentioning the act of sex in an appropriate context may be passable, but going into unnecessary, uncomfortable, and shocking details is not. #'Don't harass or be disrespectful to some_nerd.' Single instances of insulting, belittling, or attacking Nerd is considered disrespect. Consistently and repeatedly targeting, messaging, berating, or insulting him is considered harassment. Harassment and disrespect doesn't need to be seen by the target in order to be punished. #*'Telling people to kill themselves', especially if your known interaction with them is limited, is an offense of the highest degree, and will result in an immediate block. If you're new or not very well-known, it becomes harder to discern between sincere insults and banter. #*Being disrespectful in regards to identity of people not on the wiki is also disallowed under this rule. #'Don't go off-topic on a page's comments.' The comments of a page should be about the page. General discussion can either go in Discussions or in a blog post. Category:Policy